


time to heal

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [177]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, M/M, Minor Injuries, ThunderClan (Warriors), warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Graystripe has to take some time off patrolling after an injury.





	time to heal

Graystripe slowly limped out of the medicine den. He had been bleeding badly after the latest clan fight, and Cinderpelt had stopped the bleeding by applying moss to it. It still hurt a lot, and he had to take it easy, but it would heal and when that happened, he could go back to performing his duties as a warrior.

 

One paw after the other, he slowly made his way to the fresh-kill pile, it was a bit smaller than usual, but no clan member would go hungry, that was a thing saved for leaf-fall and leaf-bare.

 

He picked out a vole for himself, and was about to eat it, when he saw Firestar pawing his way towards him, his tail slightly flickering. And the clan leader looked at him, which meant that he wanted to talk. But he was not just Graystripe’s leader, but also his mate.

 

“Graystripe, how is your leg doing?” the tom asked and laid down on the green grass, letting the wind tickle his fur.

 

“It’s hurt, but Cinderpelt treated me. I should be able to go on patrol after a few sunrises.”

 

“Okay, I’ll ask Brambleclaw to cover for you until you get better.”

 

The gray cat purred at the sound of that, and answered, before stroking the side of Firestar.

 

“Thank you Firestar, when I get better I promise I’ll bring home a lot of fresh-kill for Thunderclan.”

 

“I know you will Graystripe, but now, just let yourself rest, you need it.”


End file.
